In large enterprise environments, end users can use many different applications and services that need to be monitored and maintained. From time to time, applications may become impaired, or nonfunctioning, based on both planned, and unplanned outages. Currently, in order to keep end users abreast of the functionality of applications, emails and other notification can be sent to users or groups of users regarding the functionality of the applications and services. This can be complicated from the perspective of the end user, trying to keep track of various notifications. Similarly, it can be challenging from the perspective of the IT maintenance personnel by having to send out multiple notifications and alerts, and ensuring that the correct users are notified.